


Five-Dollar Fantasy

by Kirsten



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Diana bought a hat was right after they wrapped Caffrey's first case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five-Dollar Fantasy

The first time Diana bought a hat was right after they wrapped Caffrey's first case. Naturally it was a Fedora, black. She found it in a thrift store and it cost all of five bucks. She walked out and put it on her head, tugged it down low above her eyes.

“Yeah,” she told her reflection in the store window. “That's sharp.”

The Fedora demanded good posture and a confident step, so that's what she gave it. She strolled down the street, kept her head up and let her hips sway just a touch. She gave it a little badass scowl, as well. She was cool, calm, and collected. She was the FBI. She was the goddamn law. “Bow down before me,” she murmured. “My minions,” she added, and she couldn't suppress her grin any longer.

The crowd opened up in front of her, even with the grin. Diana swept on, lawwoman on patrol, so confident of her progress she didn't notice the one person who didn't give way.

“Ow,” said the girl, on her ass on the ground. “Watch where you're heading, will you?”

“Sorry,” said Diana. She crouched and helped the girl gather up her papers. Fashion designs, pant suits and maxi skirts, hijabs and shaylas. The girl stuffed them back into a folder.

“You know,” the girl said when she was back on her feet, “that hat is ridiculously attractive. Emphasis on the attractive.”

Diana smiled. “Thanks.”

The girl fished around in her pockets. It was a leather jacket, brown, tightly fitted at her waist over a billowing skirt. She pulled out a card. “You should let me dress you,” she said. “Really work that hat. You know fedoras were for women, right?”

Diana took the card. _Reena Rathore, Designer._ Diana sighed, said, “I'm with the FBI.” Knock a hot girl on her ass, advance warning seemed fair.

Reena's eyes widened.

Diana smiled. “What? You want me to sneak in the back way?”

Reena laughed and looked startled to be doing it. “It might make things easier with some people,” she said. Then she looked Diana up and down. She was pretty blatant, but she was smiling. Even her dimples looked mischievous. “No. You know what? Bring your partner, too. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“Right,” said Diana. Her cheeks were hot.

Reena waved goodbye and Diana started walking, her face still flaming and her cool very thoroughly shattered. She walked too fast, too nervous, and she didn't feel like the law. Then it started to rain and the wind picked up, and the hat ended up in a puddle at the side of the road.

She picked it up. It was a mess, dirt and other gunk all over it. She thought about taking it home, trying to fix it up, but it was a five-dollar fantasy. Nice while it lasted, ten minutes and a conversation, but that was all.

It wasn't worth the work.

“Screw it,” she said, and tossed the hat in the trash.


End file.
